Lost in the Beginning
by FireHanyou14
Summary: We all know Abby was adopted but what we didn't is that she had a little sister. Watch as Abby and Jami fight through Tony being an idiot, Ziva slapping him for being stupid and childish, McGee snooping around, and lots of weird frustration. Ah just a normal day at NCIS. Set before Director Shepard's death. ToXZi McXAbs OCXOC TobaisXGibss's Ex Wife


**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS all rights reserved for Donald P Bellisario.**

**Hi as you can maybe see this is a NCIS fanfic sooo hooray! **

**Full summary: We all know Abby was adopted but what we didn't is that she had a little sister. Watch as Abby and Jami fight through Tony being an idiot, Ziva slapping him for being stupid and childish, McGee snooping around, and lots of weird frustration. Ah just a normal day at NCIS. Set before Director Shepard's death. ToXZi McXAbs OCXOC TobaisXGibss's Ex Wife**

**Abby's POV**

" Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! I got something!" I screamed and screeched to a halt in front of him.

" Well? Out with it Abbs." He said and I sucked in some air before explaining in a long winded sentence.

" It wasn't Jack Setters who killed Petty Officer Elliot Thompson, it was his wife Sarah. You see he had been having an affair, but it wasn't one you would expect. Jack Setters is gay, and he cheated on his wife with Petty Officer Elliot Thompson. Sarah got angry that she was lied to and cheated on so she set up a meeting for her husband and P.O. Elliot Thompson and wired the Navy Yard Warehouse to blow up with her husband's phone to look like the detonator. She said that she was on business in Baltimore, but I found out that she was not and she was still here and she had planned it all and I have her fingerprints, because apparently she got arrested before. Get this, she also got fired for 'accidentally' blowing up a store-house on her last job in a restaurant. What a weird case." I panted after I finished and he gave me a Calf-Pow, and a kiss on the cheek.

" Good work, Abbs. Just try to breath in-between when you tell me." He joked and I smiled.

" Excuse me? I'm looking for Abby Sciuto.." A girl with black hair, and blue eyes wearing a light blue t-shirt, blue jeans, small heart earrings, a purple heart necklace, and red Converse asked.

" That's me. Why?" I raised an eyebrow and took a sip of my Calf-Pow.

" God damnit Jami! Do you know what that fucking security guard did when he thought he found some blowwy-uppy-thingy on me?!" Another girl with brown hair and hazel eyes wearing a black Paramore t-shirt, with black ripped pants, big black hoop earring, a pink heart necklace, and black laced up combat boots yelled as she stormed up to first girl, glaring at her.

" Well, jeez. Sorry~! How was I supposed to know!" The first girl-apparently Jami- scoffed.

" Excuse me? But who are you?" Ziva asked.

" Oh, I'm sorry! How rude of me. I'm Jami and this is my best friend Keira." She gestured to the brown haired girl who nodded her head.

" Oh, ok... Anyway, I'm Abby, this is Ziva, that's Tony, he's McGee, and he is Gibbs." I smiled and pointed to each of them.

Then a dog barked.

" Shh. It's ok, Flame." Keira cooed to the Golden Retriever.

" Aw! What a cute dog!" I cooed and went to pet it.

The dog sniffed at me, then let me pet it.

" Flame doesn't normally let anyone pet her, except for me, my mom, and Jami." Keira said shocked.

" Come here, Flame!" Jami called softly.

Said dog immediately rushed over to Jami and started growling.

" Umm is she ok?"

" Yeah, that's a happy growl." Jami said and continued petting Flame.

" Good girl." She cooed.

" Anyway I came with this in my parents' stead." Jami said and handed me a manila envelope.

I opened it and read the papers, then looked at Jami, then the paper, back to Jami, and back to the paper.

" So, you're...?" I asked Jami, shocked.

She nodded.

" My sister?"

Again she nodded.

" My biological parents are dead.." I trailed off shell-shocked.

I hadn't noticed but Jami walked up and hugged me along with Gibbs.

" Gibbs?" I asked.

" Take some time off. How bout you go home. Take Jami with you. Keira you can stay with Ziva, if that's ok." Gibbs said, looked at Keira, who nodded.

" I'll see ya later, Sango-Chan." Keira smiled slightly and left with Ziva.

**AT ABBY'S HOUSE:**

" Well, home sweet home." I said and put Jami's suitcase down.

" I can set up the couch-bed, I'll get another bed soon." I said and got it ready.

It **was **a hard day already and I could tell we both needed sleep.

We both got ready for bed, and bid eachother goodnight.

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, that's it for this chapter!<strong>_

_**I hope you all like it!**_

_**I have SO much to do.**_

_**Book report I still haven't started is due on the 30th, I have to finish the other story chapter and post them, survive another week of school, so much to do.**_

_**-Always,**_

_**FireHanyou14-**_


End file.
